Never seen before
by misstyc
Summary: Quand la vie n'est qu'un cauchemar, que l'on a plus de famille et que personne ne nous connaissent bien que l,on soit préfete à gryffondor et que l,on rentre en 7ième année à Poudlard c'est le desespoire... mais un beau jour tout change...
1. Default Chapter

Lily tenait entre ses mains tremblotantes, la pire lettre, selon elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu même si elle n'avait pratiquement que des lettre de menaces de la part des serpentard. « C'est de ta faute,sale monstre. Ils sont morts par ta faute.Je garde tous ne dingne jamais remettre un pied dans MA maison désormais.ADIEU… »Morts ,ils étaient morts et par ça faute à cause du monstre qu'elle était .À la force de l'entendre elle avait admis qu'elle en était un.Ses parents avaient été tué par un certain voldemort, ils tuais tous se qu'ils s'apellaient moldus ou sang-melés. Lily était recroquevillé dans le dernier compartiment du train et avait les yeux en perdition dans les rafales d'eaux au dehors du train. Elle avait toujours été seule, tout le monde l'ignorait sauf à son grand désespoir les serpentard ne perdaient jamais une occasion de la rabaisser. Seuls les professeur lui parlait et ce que pour la féliciter. Elle était la meilleur en tout et préfète de Gryffondor mais personne ne le savait. Elle essayait malgré tout de rester forte mais tout était devenu un peu trop lourd pour son corps frêle. Elle s'en retournait pour la dernière fois à sa seule maison restante, Poudlard , mais qu'elle allait malencontreusement quitté a la fin de l'année. Puis n'en ayant plus de se retenir, elle éclata en sanglots. Lily jeta encore un coup d'oeils au dehors.-Les dieux sentent la tritesse et l'évacue pour nous aider à le faire…. Dit-elle dans un murmure mais c'est à ce moment que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrait sur le groupe de plus populaires de tout Poudlard, Les maraudeurs. -Qu'a tu dis ? demanda une voix. Lily se tourna vers la porte et vis nul autre que le 'Fabuleux' James Potter et le restes des maraudeurs l'air inquiet. Puis un garçon à l'apparence très fatigué décida à faire le premier pas.- Lily ? Lily Evans c'est bien sa? Elle acquiesça silencieusement apeuré que des personnes lui parlait sans l'insulté.- Hey ma petite Lily on peut s'asseoir avec toi? Demanda un grand brun aux yeux bleu avec un sourire charmeur qui faisait fondre toutes les filles de Poudlard .Remus, le garçon à l'apparence fatigué, et James lui lancèrent des regards noirs Remus repris alors – Cela te dérangerais- tu car vois-tu au dehors il ne reste plus rien??-N…non réussit-elle à articuler puis elle se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois dans son coin dans le coin et s'y endormit .Les maraudeurs décidèrent de rentrés , James s'assit en face de Lily , Sirius au côté de ce dernier suivit de Peter et Rémus alla a côté de Lily. (Pensé de james)Je vais mieux pouvoir la voir comme ça._non Je ne peut pas elle à_

_L'air b…_Belle? Aller avoue…_non j'a .. j'allais dire bizarre tiens oui c'est ca bizarre.(_fin des pensé de james)………

Fin voila j'espère que vous avez aimer et que vous aller me donner de bonne rewies pour que je m'améliore alors envoier moi en si vous voulez que je continue, c'est quand mêne ma première fic……Bonne lecture!

MisStyC....


	2. Serpentard la rencontre

Chapitre 1 : Mais qui est-ce?

Lily tenait entre ses mains tremblotantes, la pire lettre, selon elle, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu même si elle n'avait pratiquement que des lettres de menaces de la part des serpentard. « C'est de ta faute, sale monstre. Ils sont morts par ta faute. Je garde tous ne digne jamais remettre un pied dans MA maison désormais. ADIEU…Pétunia »Morts, ils étaient morts et par ça faute à cause du monstre qu'elle était .À la force de l'entendre elle avait admis qu'elle en était un. Ses parents avaient été tué par un certain voldemort, ils tuais tous se qu'ils s'appelaient moldus ou sang-mêlé. Lily était recroquevillé dans le dernier compartiment du train et avait les yeux en perdition dans les rafales d'eaux au dehors du train. Elle avait toujours été seule, tout le monde l'ignorait sauf à son grand désespoir les serpentard ne perdaient jamais une occasion de la rabaisser. Seuls les professeur lui parlait et ce que pour la féliciter. Elle était la meilleur en tout et préfète de Gryffondor mais personne ne le savait. Elle essayait malgré tout de rester forte mais tout était devenu un peu trop lourd pour son corps frêle. Elle s'en retournait pour la dernière fois à sa seule maison restante, Poudlard, mais qu'elle allait malencontreusement quitté a la fin de l'année. Puis n'en ayant plus de se retenir, elle éclata en sanglots. Lily jeta encore un coup d'oeils au dehors.-Les dieux sentent la tritesse et l'évacue pour nous aider à le faire…. Dit-elle dans un murmure mais c'est à ce moment que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrait sur le groupe de plus populaires de tout Poularde, Les maraudeurs. -Qu'a tu dis ? demanda une voix. Lily se tourna vers la porte et vis nul autre que le 'Fabuleux' James Potter et le restes des maraudeurs l'air inquiet. Puis un garçon à l'apparence très fatigué décida à faire le premier pas.- Lily ? Lily Evans c'est bien sa? Elle acquiesça silencieusement apeuré que des personnes lui parlait sans l'insulté.- Hey ma petite Lily on peut s'asseoir avec toi? Demanda un grand brun aux yeux bleu avec un sourire charmeur qui faisait fondre toutes les filles de Poudlard .Remus, le garçon à l'apparence fatigué, et James lui lancèrent des regards noirs Remus repris alors – Cela te dérangerais- tu car vois-tu au dehors il ne reste plus rien?-N…non réussit-elle à articuler puis elle se recroquevilla une nouvelle fois dans son coin dans le coin et s'y endormit .Les maraudeurs décidèrent de rentrés , James s'assit en face de Lily , Sirius au côté de ce dernier suivit de Peter et Rémus alla a côté de Lily. (Pensé de James)Je vais mieux pouvoir la voir comme ça. Non Je ne peut pas elle à

L'air b…Belle? Aller avoue…non j'a. J'allais dire bizarre tiens oui c'est ça bizarre. (Fin des pensé de James)………

Chapitre 2 : Serpentard vs Maraudeur et Lily

Tiens tien tien, tu réussi a penser maintenant pas trop de migraine?

A la porte d'entrée se trouvait nul autre que Malefoy,rogue,lestrange et sa petite amie bellatrix.

Ferme la malefoy, dit sechement ce dernier.

Agressif potter? dit bellatrix, une cousine de Sirius uqi sa fsmille était porter sur la magie noir et qu'il avait quitté désormais . Sirius ne put répliquer car Malefoy venait d'apercevoir lily.

Des sang de bourbes maintenant, Lily sursauta, elle ne dormait plus depuis un instant mais ne voulais pas bouger pour déceler sa présence. Les maraudeurs lui lancèrent alors des regards noirs .

Finis vos fan club? vous êtes bas mais de la à trainer avec des sangs de bourbes, il ne put laisser libre court a sa pensée car James furieux l'avait déja frapper pendant que Sirius et Rémus avaient pétrifier les autres. peter lui étit resté dans son coin.

Puis, après un grand silence assez pesant, un hibou, un grand duc majestueux, vient frapper à leur fenêtre .Surpris Sirius alla chercher la lettre accroché à sa patte.

Cette lettre que voici, à Lily et James elle est écrite, puis il fit une sorte de petite révérence comme dans le temps des rois.

Sirius est-ce toi qui a inventé cette phrase ou elle est inscrite sur la lettre? Questionna Rémus en rigolant.

Mais qu'est-ce des amis s'ils vous traitent ainsi dit un Patmol outré, mais bon que dit cette lettre. Pendant leur petite chamaillerie, que tout le monde regardait avec amusement sauf elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser, elle prit la lettre et l'a lut encore surpris d'avoir une lettre autre que des menaces. Après l'avoir lut, elle devient plus pale encore qu'elle ne l'était depuis le début du trajet, elle était ravie mais elle avait extrêmement peur de ce que cela engendrait. Rémus l'a vu et pour savoir ce qu'il se passait peut-être c'était grave car Lily avait vraiment l'air mal. Il l'a lut à voir haute,

Chère Lily Evans et James Potter,

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous deux avez été nommez Préfet et Préfète en chef cette année .Vous êtes priés de venir me voir a mon bureau après le festin pour vous en parler en profondeur, le mot de passe est subla si vous aimez mieux, albus à l'envers!

Alors je vous attends impatiemment,

Albus Dumbledore.

WoW bravo jamessi… euh non Cornedrue, désoler, mais je me suis rattrapé, mais bon tu vas pouvoir retirer des points aux serpentard maintenant! S'exclama Sirius fous de joie.

Puis Lily pris son uniforme et partit se changer sans un mot .En partant si vite, elle fit tomber la lettre de Pétunia. Seul James l'a vit et la prit tout de suite, il l'ouvrit un peu curieux, c'était un de ses défauts, il était trop curieux, puis la lut. Il n'en revenait pas que sa sœur puisse lui faire ça et en plus ses parents étaient morts, mon dieu, il avait été loin de se douter que c'était ça la cause.

Hé bravo encore James dit Rémus tout enjoué mais calme comme à son habitude, il faut dire qu'être loups-garous une fois pars mois était dure.

James? Eee Cornedrue alors? Au grand mots les grands moyens, JAMESIE!Hurla Sirius.

Mmmmmh? dit ce dernier.

QUOI? S'exclama Sirius, vite Mumus c'est pas normal, il faut faire quelque chose, appelle un médicomage vite…dit un Sirius paniqué.

Wo patmol, n'oublie pas de respirer, rigola le certain Mumus

Mais en fait pourquoi paniques-tu?

Mais… mais fit un Sirius encore plus paniqué, puis théâtralement ,il fit comme s'il perdais connaissances, avec Sirius tout était toujours amplifié .James de plus en plus perplexe devant un Sirius faussement évanoui, regard Rémus en signe de questionnement. Ce dernier comprit et dit

Relaxe siri je vais lui expliquer, voila cornedrue, il t'appelé Jamesie et tu n'as pas réagi, habituellement tu réagis toujours, et tu ne pense jamais non plus mais depuis le début du voyage tu ne fais que ça, fais y attention.

A qui? Questionna ce dernier.

Je n'avais dis s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un….répondit-il puis James assimila le début de ce rémus avait dit et hurla,

Quoi JAMESIE je te l'avait déjà dit Sir je n'aime pas ça!

Bon bien qu'avec un peu de retard te voila de retour! dit Sirius .Puis ils se changèrent avant l'arrivée de Lily. Lily arriva quelques secondes seulement après qu'ils aillent fini de se changés. Elle alla s'assirent immédiatement dans le coin sur le bord de la fenêtre, s'était sa place préférée .Elle tremblait encore avec tous les évènements qu'elle avait eu, James l'a vu et vus qu'il était assit côte à côte lui prit la main, ce qui fit un effet apaisant pour la jeune fille mais n' osa tout de même pas bouger un peu effrayée par le geste de james.(pensée de Lily)ma main , elle a tout de suite arrêtée bizarre mais cela fait du bien , elle se dit que les grandeurs allaient parfaitement bien ensembles, non elle ne devait pensé cela, le lendemain ,il l,ignorait sûrement comme avant. Personne ne peut aimer un monstre. (Fin)


	3. le festin

Le train arriva enfin après une éternité, Lily se dépêcha comme si le démon était a ses trousse ce n'est pas pour autant que les Maraudeurs allaient la lâché depuis ….bien en fait surtout depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée.

Elle alla directement dans la dernière calèche, la moins utilisé, et s'y calla dans un coin. James lui n'avait pas le goût qu'elle se retrouve une autre fois contre les Serpentards, Lily avait l'air particulièrement faible et ils étaient sans pitié.

Tout au long du trajet, on peut entendre plusieurs essai de partir une conversation , tous par Sirius évidemment, mais voyons obstinément que personne ne voulait répondre, il commença à parler avec Peter lui, ne rate jamais l'occasion de parler lorsqu'un des gars lui parlais.

Après d'interminable minute non sans que James dévisage la belle Lily sous le regard amusé de Sirius et Remus, la dirigence s'arrêta en grinçant.

Ils réussirent non sans effort de suivre Lily, qui, essayait de les semer semblait-il.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la grande salle, leur Fan-club leur sautèrent dessus en gloussant alors ils n'eurent le temps d'aller s'asseoir avec Lily car elle avait été entouré pas plusieurs personnes qui ne la voyait même pas, mais elle ne semblait pas pour autant s'en soucié. James la dévisagea non sans prêté attention à leur palpitante conversation mais il pu voir qu'elle ne mangea rien, il se dit q' il allait passer au cuisine lui prendre quelque chose tout è l'heure.

-Hey James penserai-tu à ta prochaine conquête? Lança tout bonnement Sirius.

-Lily n'est pas une conquête, dit ce dernier en rougissant.

-Mais personne n'à parler de Lily, se pourrait-il que notre cher cornedrue sois amoureux?S'exclama le loup-garou.

-Non je ne le suis pas, bougonna maladroitement James.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, on te connais mieux que quiconque, le réprimanda Sirius.

-Aller avoue, S'esclaffa Peter. Tous les trois se regardèrent surpris qu'il prenne parole aussi facilement à leur « débat » car habituellement, il restait gêné dans son petit coin.

Sirius voyant bien que James daignait de répondre relança son « attaque » version Sirius Black.

-On l'a vu, on le sait alors dit-le, avoue le toi!

-Bon d'accord, peutêtre que je l'aime bien, dit un James que l'on aurait pus confondre avec une écrevisse.

-Peutêtre ? insinua Rémus.

-Bon d'accord, oui, dit James d'une toute petite voix, mais bon ce n'est pas tout, il faudrait penser à faire une blague de début d'année grandiose en signe de salutation respectueux car il faut faire honneur à notre groupe! au serpentard. Êtes-vous d'accord?

-Ouais absolument en accord avec toi Cornedrue, mais on la préparera demain, dit Rémus.

-Pourquoi demain pourquoi pas tout de suite, pourquoi faire attendre au lendemain ce que l'on peut faire en cet instant? Demanda Sirius.

-Car vous voyez, en cet instant, James doit aller avec sa Lily voir le directeur…James redevenu rouge à ses mots se leva précipitamment et dit :

-Oups ouais vite je vous revois demain car je croit je vais aller dormir immédiatement après, Bonne soirée! Puis, il partit en direction de la table de la jolie Lily.

Quand James s'approcha de sa table, toutes les filles se mirent à glousser bêtement sauf Lily, bien sur. Il ne leur fit aucunement attention et se dirigea directement vers Lily.

-Hey Lily ! il faudrait aller voir le directeur pour la petite réunion! Dit-il tout enjoué.

Il lui tendit la main gentiment pendant que toute la gente féminine de Gryffondor dévisageaient Lily assez méchamment. Gênée elle ne lui prit pas la main ce qui fit accentué les regards haineux à son égard mais suivis néanmoins James.

VOiLa

Désoler si cela a été long entre les 2 mais les 2 prochains osnt déja écrit alors i vous les voulez reviewer moi!

→Misŧy¢←

* * *


	4. petite réunion!

Chapitre 4 : La petite réunion!

Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences sans pour autant que James la dévisagea durant tout ce chemin à, bien sur, l'issue de Lily. lls arrivèrent, après d'interminable minutes, devant une statue aussi grande ou à peu près égal à James qui lui devait mesurer environ six pied se dit Lily. a statue dont il est question est de la forme d'un magnifique hippogriffe en pierre parfaitement taillé comme si elle avait été sculté par de magique doigts de fées. James se décida de dire le mot de passe pour ne pas trop faire attendre le directeur quoi qu'il aimait bien voir se petit sourire d'un enfant qui venait de déballer ses cadeau le soir de noël sur le visage de Lily qui n'avait à date qu'exprimé une profonde tristesse. Lui la statue ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, les seuls fois qu'il fut impressionné par elle furent en première année lors de ses premières grosse farces.

Subla, dit-il à l'intention de la statu, puis il se tourna vers Lily et lui dit, Attend de voir l'intérieur, C'est encore plus grandiose. Au mot Subla, la statue se mit a tournoyé lentement laissant apparaître un escalier tournant montant .Il l'entraîna vers cet escalier car Lily était encore figée de surprise de la statue, de l'escalier et que James venait de lui adressé la parole encore une fois et aussi surtout car c'était la première fois à Poudlard que quelqu'un lui adressais la parole chaleureusement de son gré. Cela la rendit quelque soit peu plus heureuse mais désenchanta vite en se demandant comment pouvait-elle être heureuse tandis que ses parents allaient être mis six pieds sous terre d'ici peu par nulle autre chose que le fait qu'elle existe, sa sœur avait vraiment plus que raison, elle n'était qu'un monstre hideux incapable d'aimer et de l'être. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait été content car il avait vu pour la première fois quelque soit peu de chaleur dans les yeux verts incroyablement magnifique mais comme chaque bonne chose à une fin ou presque, elle retomba en l'instant d'un clin d'œil dans sa tristesse. Mais il y avait un début, bien que bref et furtif, il y avait eu un moment de chaleur dans ses yeux, c'était un maigre début mais un Potter ne baisse jamais les bras. Perdu autant l'un que l'autre dans leur pensée pourtant plus sombre pour un et plus joyeuse pour l'autre assez contraste qu'ils étaient depuis quelques instants devant la porte d'un bois ancestrale du bureau du directeur. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'ils étaient là il lança au travers de la porte,

Soyez les bienvenues jeunes gens, je vous attendais!

Un peu surpris, Lily entra en premier et fut frapper par la beauté de la pièce qu, était le bureau du directeur, elle s'en attendait mais pas à autant. Il y avait plusieurs étagères remplit à craquer de livres de toutes sortes au haut de l'une d'elle était perché le vieux choixpeau et sur le mur vivait plusieurs magnifique portrait. Elle ne pu détailler plus que ça car James pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la traîna sur un fauteuil prévu à cette effet. Le directeur qui derrière ses lunettes en forme de demis lunes argentées, les regardaient d'un air amusé puis pris la parole,

Premièrement, Bien le bonsoir et la bienvenue à mademoiselle Evans pour la première fois et pour monsieur Potter et bien j'ai arrêter de compter, il y a de cela un bon moment.

À ses mots, James eu le visage raillonant puis Dumbledore repris plus sérieusement,

Bref vous n'êtes pas ici que pour plaisanter, encore mes sincères félicitation pour votre nomination pour les postes mais cela n'engage pas le privilège de griller le règlement et il y a plusieurs tâches à accomplir et je crois qu'a vous deux vous le ferez avec brio .Bon commençons, cette année, il y aura 3 grands bal dont 2 pour la quatrième année à la septième et un que pour les dernières années ainsi que 3 sortis à Pré-au-lard.

Le premier bal sera pour la fête de l'Halloween et sera un bal déguisé et la première sortit ce fera le jour même pour trouver un déguisement au goût de tous. Le deuxième sera pour noël avant les grandes vacances et sera le même principe que pour celui d'Halloween pour la sorti à Pré-au-lard puis le dernier sera votre bal de fin d'étude et la dernière sortit ce fera après les examens c'est-à-dire une semaine avant la fin de l'année et le bal sera la dernière journée.

Pour chaque bal, vous répartirez les taches avec les autres Préfets et à chaque bal ,vous serez cavalier l'un de l'autre, à cet instant, James explosa de joie mais ne le laissa pas paraître de peur de faire peur d'avantage à Lily qui avait l'air effrayé d'avoir autant de responsabilité,Maintenant un des avantages est que vous avez de nouvel appartement, cela se situe dans l'aile sud du troisième étage derrière le tableau du lys ,je crois que James vous savez ou cela est si je ne me trompe ,demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait innocent et amusé.

Le directeur continua,

Le mit de passe est : Lys .Bien je vous laisse aller l'explorer, Bonne fin de soirée. Puis sur ce mot finalement, les deux jeunes adolescents descendirent l'escalier et la statue revint à sa place initiale. Silencieusement, ils prirent le chemin de leurs nouveaux appartements guidé par james.

Tu dois être déçu d'être obligé d'aller à chaque bal avec moi, en plus je n'y suis jamais allé. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. James fut surpris mais ravi d'entendre vraiment la voix de Lily, c'était la première grande phrase qu'elle disait depuis leur rencontre.

Pourquoi je serais déçu? Au contraire, j'en suis enchanté d'y aller en ta compagnie Lily.

Tu ne peux, je suis un monstre et que vont dirent toutes ses filles,tu ne peux tout simplement pas, finit-elle car sa voix se brisa. Elle commença à avoir plusieurs larmes chaudes sur ses joues sans pouvoir les arrêter, James s'arrêta et la força à le regarder dans les yeux, de si beau yeux remarqua-t-elle dans sa tête et elle se gifla mentalement à cette remarque, et dit-il d'une voie doucereuse

Tu ne peux être un monstre, à tu déjà vu un monstre adorable, belle, gentil, incroyable et la tu voit j'en passe et les autres, je m'en fiche.

Tu ne me connais pas mais quand tu me connaîtras, tu feras comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fais.

Comment fais-tu pour dire ça?

Par expérience, dit-elle. Puis ils se remirent en marchent , à un certain moments après maintes réflexion pour James et plusieurs gifle monumentale mais aussi mentale de Lily, James dit,

Ces personnes sont folles, comment font-ils pour ne pas aimer une fille comparable à une lys? À ces mots, un cadre fait que d, une seule Lys s'ouvrit, ils étaient arrivés inconsciemment.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne peut m'aimer, lui dit-elle d'un air triste puis courut jusqu'à la porte à son nom et s'y enferma sans regarder la beauté de leur salle commune qu'ils partageaient.

Cette fois tu as tord ma jolie, moi je t'aime, dit-il plus dans un murmure pour lui-même.

Voila un nouveau chapitre... les 2 prochains sont déja écrit ... je vais faire un petit peu de chantage mais j'aimerais bien avoir eu 5 réviews sur ce chapitre et je pourrais posté l'autre ...svp!

Allez bonne lecture et c'est a vous de décidé si vous voulez la suite!

Misŧy¢


	5. 1er jour!

Puis, il alla se coucher, le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla vers l'aube dans les environs de 6h du matin. Les yeux rougis signe d'une nuit qu'elle avait la plupart de son temps pleuré à chaude larme, elle alla inspecté sa nouvelle chambre assez majestueuse qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de faire le soir d'avant.

La chambre était aux couleurs des Gryffondors, rouge et or munit d'un magnifique lit baldaquin, d'un immense bureau pratique pour les devoirs se dit-elle au passage et d'une immense commode qu'elle n'utiliserait que le quart par manque de vêtements. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain qui était relie entre les deux chambres et la salle commune. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé avec une baignoire de la grandeur d'une petite piscine avec des dizaines de robinets de diverses choses.

Elle décida d'y prend un bain histoire de se relaxer, elle pensait encore beaucoup à ses défunts parents mais qu'elle commençait quelque peu accepter, c'était le cycle de la vie après tout mais pour le moment, elle se sentait encore plus solitaire même si les maraudeurs ne semblait pas avoir l'impression de la lâcher, elle savait qu'ils allaient partirent un jour ou l'autre et elle préférait ne pas trop s'attacher pour épargner le moment de tristesse de ce jour. Après quinze minutes d'entièrement relaxation à la senteur d'une Lys, c'était sa fleur préférée et du même son nom, elle alla mettre sa tenue d'école et descendit dans la salle commune arrivée à cet endroit, elle y vit un James assis perdu dans la contemplation du feu.

Elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il la voie et qu'il lui parle car il allait sûrement l'envoyer balader comme tout le monde. Malgré tout le plancher craqua sous elle non car elle était trop lourde, elle était aussi légers qu'une plume non on aurait dit que le château voulait que James sache qu'elle était là!

Il sursauta et Lily essaya de se faire très petite de peur de sa réaction mais tout ce u'il fit fut de sourire face à sa gêne et Lily réussit à articuler :

Désoler

Tu pensais me filer entre les doigts? demanda t il, allons ne fait pas cet tête tu crois que je vais te manger, fis-t-il à la vue d'une Lily traumatisé mais qui revenait à sa couleur normale comme si c'était un serpentard qui l'insultait, elle voulait toujours se montrer forte contre eux.

Allez viens on va déjeuner, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps déjà que tu n'as pas manger hier. Il joignit la parole aux gestes, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard et allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres maraudeurs .Ils n'avait pas à passer les horaires, Mcgonogal s'en chargeait.

Tout le monde regardait Lily stupéfait en se demandant qui pouvait bien se tenir avec LE James Potter et les maraudeurs c'est alors que les Fan Club se promirent de gâcher la vie de cette horreurs comme ils avaient commencés à dire depuis que les conversation avaient repris.

Comment cela se fait que tu sois arrivé aussi tard Cornedrue? Demanda curieusement Sirius.

Je n'attendais que Lily mais je crois qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de venir alors je l'ai un peu comment pourrait-on dire... forcé à venir manger, dit James d'un ton joyeux. Puis un Sirius traumatisé que quelqu'un saute un repas, lui manger était la vie se tourna immédiatement vers Lily et dit :

QUOI?Tu ne venais pas manger?À ses mots Lily parut surprise, il y a de quoi .James lui fit alors une toast à la confiture de fraise la mit devant elle et la força à manger sous l'œil amusé de Sirius et Rémus. Lily qui n'avait pas faim mangea tout de même la rôtie en écoutant silencieusement la conversation et était heureuse de ne pas y être mêlée.

Moi, je vais devenir aurore, J'ai toujours voulut botter le derrière au méchant, dit un James à l'air assez comique.

Ouais moi aussi, on sera dans l'élite de l'élite crois-moi et toi Mus? dit Sirius

Patmol et Cornedrue contrairement à vous, je voudrais devenir Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit-il rayonnant et il finit par dire, Toi pet?

Moi je n'ai eu assez de BUSE que pour avoir un petit job au ministère, dit Pet d'une voix remplit de petit couinement.

Et toi Lily que veut tu devenir? demanda James intéressé.

Aur… aurore, dit-elle gênée.

Ouaou! Cria Sirius, on va être les trois meilleurs je vous le dit!

Fais attention longdubat est fort lui aussi….

Rémus oublis-tu que James et moi on est les deux plus grands farceurs de tout l'univers de Poudlard et Lily doit être du même calibre que nous, dit un Sirius très sérieux. À ses mots Lily fut flatté, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vécue depuis longtemps.

Ouais t'as raison désoler d'avoir douté de Vous…Au grand farceurs de tout l'univers de Poudlard , ironisa Rémus allez faut y aller dit-il en ignorant parfaitement les visages outrés des deux grands farceurs.

ouais t'as raison, c'est tout de même potions avec les Serpentards, dit James ayant repris sont sérieux. en plus c'est avec notre professeur préféré … j'ai nommé TrucTor, finit-il reprenant encore une fois son amusement.

tu viens Lily? demanda James.

Ben en fait tu n'as pas le choix c'est prescrit pour toi, finit Sirius. Puis ils arrivèrent en classe quelques secondes avant la cloche, Lily alla s'asseoir à l'avant seule et les maraudeurs à l'arrière déçu que Lily ne soit pas venu avec eux .La journée fut assez calme, à chaque repas les maraudeurs allaient entourer Lily. Puis le soir quand Lily pus enfin être tranquille à replonger dans ça déprime, elle alla dans la salle commune de James et d'elle qui était déserte car il Était avec les Maraudeurs .Elle alluma sa chaîne stéréo et mis un cd qu'elle s'était faite, la première fut Going under (Going under…Evanescence)

_now i will tell you what i've done for you(Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait pour toi)  
50 thousand tears i've cried(J'ai pleuré 50 milles larmes)  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you(Criant,trompant et saignant pour toi)  
and you still won't hear me( et tu persiste à ne pas m'entendre)_

_don't want your hand this time i'll save myself(Je ne veux pas de ton aide cette fois, je me sauverai moi-même)  
maybe i'll wake up for once(Peut être que je me réveillerai, pour une fois)  
not tormented daily defeated by you(Plus tourmentée et rejetée quotidiennement par toi)  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom(Juste au moment où je pensais avoir touché le fond,)  
i'm dying again( je meurs encore)  
i'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
i've got to break through  
i'm going under_

_(Je me noie en toi_

_Je chute toujours_

_Je dois m'en sortir_

_Je sombre)_

_blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
i'm dying again_

_Embrouillant et remuant la vérité et les mensonges  
Alors je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas  
Les pensées sont toujours confuses dans ma tête  
Alors je ne peux plus me faire confiance  
Je meurs à nouveau)_

_i'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
i've got to break through  
i'm going under_

_Je coule  
Je me noies pour toi  
Je tombe pour toujours  
Je dois m'en sortir)_

_so go on and scream  
scream at me i'm so far away  
i won't be broken again  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again_

_i'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
i've got to break through  
i'm going under(__Alors vas-y et crie  
Crie-moi dessus, je suis si loin de toi  
On ne me brisera plus  
Je dois respirer, je ne peux pas continuer à couler  
Je meurs à nouveau _

Je coule  
Je me noies pour toi  
Je tombe pour toujours  
Je dois m'en sortir  
Je coule  
Coule  
Je coule)

...À se moment James choisit d'entrer mais en entendant Lily chanter il ne fit pas de bruit s'assit et l'écouta.

Elle enchaîna avec une chansons d'avril Lavigne

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now ?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs  
She wants to go home, and nobody's home  
It's where she lies, broken inside  
_

_Je n'ai pas pu te dire  
Pourquoi elle se sentait comme ça  
Elle se sentait comme ça chaque jour  
Je n'ai pas pu l'aider  
Je n'ai pu que la regarder  
Faire les mêmes erreurs à nouveau _

Qu'y a-t-il, qu'y a-t-il maintenant  
Trop, trop de problèmes  
Elle ne sait pas où est chez elle  
Où est chez elle

Refrain :  
Elle veut rentrer chez elle, mais il n'y a personne à la maison  
C'est là où elle est, brisée à l'intérieur  
Nulle part où aller, nulle part où aller  
Pour sécher ses larmes, brisée à l'intérieur

Ouvre tes yeux  
Et regarde à l'extérieur  
Trouve la raison pour laquelle  
Tu as été rejetée  
Et maintenant tu ne peux pas trouver  
Ce que tu as laissé derrière

Sois forte, sois forte maintenant  
Trop, trop de problèmes  
Elle ne sait pas où est chez elle  
Où est chez elle

Pendant la chanson, Lily avait commencé à pleurer, James se demandait pourquoi elle choisissait des musiques aussi triste puis la pénible lettre lui revient en tête puis il vit qu'elle pleurait et dit sans réfléchir :

Arrête de pleurer Lily allez s'il te plait...

(Hoquet de surprise de la part d Lily)Puis d'un bon Lily alla arrêtez le stéréo puis s'assit le plus profondément dans le divan. James alla la rejoindre et s'assit à coté d'elle ensuite il la prit et la blotti contre lui pour la consoler. Troubler, Lily ne bougea pas et puis laissa sa tristesse s'évaporer petit à petit, elle se sentait vraiment bien dans ses bras et oublia un instant ça misérable vie. James lui était tout content d'avoir Lily auprès de lui et de lui faire du bien mais était triste en même temps de voir Lily comme ça. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis James dit assez gêné… :

Tu chantes vraiment bien,il ignora le fait que Lily devint cramoisie et continua,depuis que je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi tu étais si triste, pourquoi tes jolies yeux verts,Lily devint encore plus gêné,son aussi remplis de tristesse, ça me tient vraiment à cœur, j'espérerai que tu veuille me le dire, si tu ne veux pas ce n' »est pas grave mais une fois de temps en temps ça fait du bien de se laisser aller.

Non c'est bon , tu as raison ça va me faire du bien alors voila tout à commencé quand j'ai reçu malheureusement la lettre qui m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière, commença-t-elle tristement se levant et ainsi évita regard déçu de James par les mots de Lily, pour lui être un sorcier est une bénédiction et continua, ma sœur commença alors à me traiter de monstre, de couper mes cheveux ,de faire des graffitis sur mes murs et d'hurler après moi en disant que je n'étais qu'un monstre impur et abjecte de ma famille puis j'ai commencé à l'assimiler puis à me bâtir des murs de peurs et pour repousser le monde car je n'étais que ça et je le suis encore , un monstre,commenter d'un « hey tu n'es pas un monstre » de la part de James.

Puis arriver à Poudlard, je m'effaça tout de suite pour moins souffrir hormis les serpentards qui eux m'on vus et ils ne m'on pas lâché et certaine fois il ne mon pas que blessé sur le plan morale. Je me suis alors plongée dans les études et les livres et depuis je suis la meilleure ou presque en tout depuis la rentré j'ai baissé les gardes un peu avec vous et commencé à m'attacher à vous mais je sais que vous allez bientôt me laisser tomber comme tout ceux qui savent qui je suis et se sera encore plus douloureux surtout depuis que je n'ais plus de maison, elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle,Voldemort as tué mes parents et ce par ma faite car je suis une sorcière, voila tu sais et tu dois vouloir ne plus rien savoir de moi alors pars tout de suite s'il te plait. Elle s'attendais à se qu'il lui lance une insulte et parte mais ce qu'il fit fut de la prendre dans ses bras et d'essuyer ses larmes.

De 1 : tu n'es pas un monstre je te l'ai déjà dit et De 2 : tu peut venir habiter chez moi je me ferais un plaisir, oublie ta sœur elle n'est que jalouse de toi et les serpentards on va leur faire leur fête tu vas voir! Maintenant hop au lit tu es exténué et n'oublie pas, moi et les maraudeurs quand on tient à quelque chose on le garde et on tient à toi encore plus moi!

Lily était resté muette tout le long mais était vraiment contente de ses paroles et elle était sincère car James était reconnu pour ne jamais mentir à par au professeur bien sur.

Puis elle alla se coucher et s'endormir paisiblement contrairement à l'autre nuit.

James lui s'assit sur le divan , il était vraiment content de son rapprochement avec Lily, le lendemain il allait lui demandé si elle voulait sortir avec lui , il espèrerait vraiment qu'elle dise oui car il voulait la protégé plus que tout et il l'aimait vraiment .Puis il alla prendre son bain à la senteur de Lys car ça lui rappelait Lily, elle sentait toujours cette odeur la et elle sentait vraiment bon puis quelque minutes plus tard , il alla regarder Lily dormir sous sa cape pendant une bonne heure pour voir comment elle allait et alla se couché et rêva à sa bien aimée.

J'aime beaucoup Evanescence et Avril Lavigne, j'aime leur parole et j'ai trouvé qui allait bien à ma fic alors voila, un chapitre plus long j'espere que vous allez m'aimez dite moi le et si oui ben je vais continuez merci et pour le chantage je me suis dit que finalement ce serait sur deux chapitre alors voila!

Merci à mes reviews!

MiSsŧi¢


	6. ciel étoilé

**O0o(()))O0o**

**Le soir avant de se coucher…..**

**Quelque couloirs et étages plus loin, dans une salle de classe désaffecté on aurait pus facilement voir qu'il y avait une petite réunion fait du fan club de James. Cette réunion n'était dirigée par nulle autre que Cristelle Tiger, la « plastique » de l'école, Blonde aux yeux bleus formés autrement que par la nature, c'était la présidente. On pus entendre d'une vois cruellement mielleuse : Lily Evans, ma chère petite tu ne sais pas où tu as mis les pieds.**

**James se leva encore vers le coup des 5 heures du matin, il alla prendre sa douche matinale tranquillement pour bien se réveiller et descendit quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle commune en attendant 'Sa' Lily. Il se mit alors à penser qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela il y a deux ans, dans ce temps la il n, était qu'un petit arrogant égocentrique mais il avait changé et il s'en portait bien. Il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de Lily et c'est en particulier pour ça qu'il était content d'avoir changé. Lily, il était vraiment de plus en plus sur dit demandé mais que le soir seul afin de ne pas trop la gêné déjà qu'elle commençait à se montrer moins timide!**

**o0OOO0o**

**Lily se leva et fit le même petit manège que le matin précédent sauf qu'une chose avait changé, elle avait faim! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se forçait à manger au moins une chose pendant la journée! Alors elle se dépêcha et prit une bonne douche froide pour remettre en ordre ce qu'il c'était passée c, est dernier jour, ils avaient été assez mouvementé et bouleversant. Une fois la douche prit, elle s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune et y rencontra encore une fois James. Quand James le vu, son sourire s'élargit encore plus spontanément! Elle prit comme un peu questionnement, du genre pourquoi est arrivé sitôt….alors elle dit timidement :**

**-J'avais faim en me levant ce matin…**

**-C'est super ça Sirius et moi on aura pas à te forcer et ce dernier va être content, allez viens on y va, je t'attendais. Dit joyeusement James. Ils joignit le geste à la parole et lui prit la main pour encore une fois l'entraîner dans les dédales de Poudlard pour ensuite se retrouver devant la grande salle encore une fois main dans la main sous l'oeils amusés des Maraudeurs, l'œil malicieux du Fan-club et un œil noir pour Serpentard…Puis ils allèrent s'assoirent à LA place des maraudeurs,Eh oui, ils avaient une place attitrée, car vue qu'ils sont les plus populaires et aimé de tout Poudlard, la place à laquelle ils étaient toujours était devenue la leur!Puis Sirius s'exclama en blaguant :**

**-Que nous vos l'honneur de votre présence si tôt?**

**Pour toute réponse pendant que Lily s'enfonçait dans son siège James dit :**

**-Oh et bien, notre Lily, avait faim ce matin, et elle pensait encore y allez sans moi, finit-il d'une voix faussement outré, ce qui augmenta le fait pour Lily se s'enfoncé encore plus dans sa chaise.-Ils blaguent Lily ne tant fait pas. Dit rémus.**

**Lily parut se relevée un peu pour pouvoir mangée et se servit un petit bol de céréale, elle avait faim mais pas tant que ça mais malheureusement cela passa sous l'œil de Sirius et il décida que ce n'était pas assez et en rajouta sans son avis. Ce qui ne plus pas trop à Lily mais ce dit qu'il faisait ça pour son bien car sans le vouloir elle était vraiment devenue maigre.**

**-tu croyais t'en échapper comme cela?S'exclama ce dernier.**

**-Oui. Répondit faiblement Lily.**

**-Allez on te pardonne, dit Rémus…**

**-Pour changer de sujet, Lily que dirais-tu si on faisait la réunion ce soir vers 7 heures dans notre salle commune, si tu es d'accord bien je vais avertir les préfets pendant la journée. D'accord?**

**-D'accord.**

**Puis les maraudeurs discutèrent joyeusement en essayent de faire participer Lily qui répondit que par de simple mot mais qui au moins commençait à plus parlé que la journée précédente, à la fin du déjeuner, James crut même voir l'ombre d'un instant un sourire sur le visage enfantin de Lily. Puis ce fut sur ces notes joyeuses qu'ils se rendirent au cours endormant d'histoire de la magie avec Binns. Tout le monde disait qu'un jour, il allait mourir en enseignement tellement que c'était monotone et qu'il ne s'en rentrerait aucunement compte. Rendu à mis chemin, le fan club de James dirigé par nul autre que Cristelle passa à coté d'eux en balançant leur hanche et gloussant puis à la dernière minutes, elles se mirent à lancé plein de bombabouses en direction de Lily mais les maraudeurs réagissant au quarts de tours et les firent dérivé à l'autre bout du couloir où d'une chance ne s'y trouvait personne. Lily, elle était devenue blanche comme une feuille, James le remarqua et lui chuchota doucement,**

**-Ne t'en fais pas,Cristelle est la présidente d'un fan club qu'elle à fondé à mon égard et elles doivent être jalouses mais tu nous as alors elle ne te feront rien, elles ne sont que jalouses , sa passera. Puis après ses mots qui apaisèrent un tant sois peu Lily, ils se redirigèrent vers leur cours. Pauvres Jamblique, il se trompe sur un point je crois….**

**Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, en histoire de la magie pour la première fois Lily n'avait pas suivi le cour et avait ris avec les maraudeurs, en divination, elle s'était mis avec James et Sirius en fait ils s, étaient mis avec elle. Ce fut le meilleur cour qu'elle n, avait jamais eux. Puis potion et bien comme d'habitude elle s'était fait harceler mais c'était montré de fer et avait pensé au parole de James le soir d'avant. Quand à James et bien, il avait passé la journée avec Lily et l'avait fait rire il était absolument heureux .Lily repris plus confiance en elle, elle ria des blagues de James, de Sirius faisant le fou, de rémus qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait avec deux fous pareils et Peter qui les regardais comme s'ils étaient des dieux. Bref, une bonne journée et puis elle se rapprochaient beaucoup de James et vice versa quoi que cela lui fasse un peu peur. Puis vient le souper où Lily n, alla pas de peur de croisé le fan club et alla faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune. Trente secondes seulement après qu'elle ait finit ses devoirs pour le reste de la semaine environ, James entra dans la salle avec un plateau remplit de nourriture d'appendre toute plus succulentes que l'autre avant. Il vins le posé sous l'œil surpris de Lily.**

**-Tu croyais encore tant tiré n'est-ce pas? Vu que tu n'es pas venu on a mit le double!Allez mange maintenant car les préfets arriveront dans quinze minutes seulement.**

**Lily lui obéit d'un air timide mais ravis qu'ils aient pensée à elle et qu'ils s'en préoccupent, a par ses parents et les professeurs personne ne l'avait fait. Puis après que Lily ait mangé sous le regard inquisiteur de James, les préfets arrivèrent.**

**Lily prit la parole un petit peu gêné car elle ne prenait jamais la parole ou bien qu'a certaine personne.**

**-Bon. Bonjour à vous et bravo pour les nouveaux, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Lily Evans, et je suis de Griffonnis… Elle ne ut continué car la dénommée Cristelle la coupa en disant,**

**-On le sait c'est bon on l'a eu dans notre lettre, tu pourrais présenter James maintenant?**

**Finit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait « Charmante », enfin selon elle car cela avec plus le dont d'exaspérer James qu'on pouvait le voir impassible sauf le contraire se passait dans ses yeux, d'une étrange façon, ils commençaient peu à peu à devenir foncé, très foncé quasiment noir.**

**-Désoler….. Bredouilla Lily mal à l'aise car c'était vraiment un exploit pour elle d'avoir dit tout ça devant tout ce monde alors James l'aida et dit :**

**-Ce n'est pas grave Lily, tout le monde me connaît…bon maintenant, je vous prierais d'écouter ce que l'on va dire. Lily peut tu expliquer les bals?**

**-D,accord, elle regarda ses pieds comme pour trouver de l'aide ou on ne sait quoi pour lui venir naturellement en aide puis enchaîna en regardant un point au fond de la salle inexistant, en tout cette année, il y aura 3 bal ,Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua,**

**-le premier pour la fête d'halloween et se sera un bal costumé, il faudra trouver un thème plus tard, un pour noël avant les vacances et le dernier ne sera que pour les septièmes année et sera pour marquer la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard le dernier jour exactement pour lui aussi, il faudra déterminer un thème. Pour les deux premiers bals, ce sont encore de la 4ieme année à la 7ieme qui on le droit d'assister mais si un plus jeune ce fait inviter par un plus vieux, c'est accepté. Wow, Lily avait réussi à tout dire, passer son temps, en fait passer deux jours à date avec les maraudeurs aidait ! Puis elle finit par,**

**-On fera une rencontre la semaine prochaine pour déterminer les rôles que chacun doit faire pour le bal, maintenant James vas parler des sorties, à ses mots ,James qui était resté en retrait et qui observait Lily discrètement s'avança et Lily alla dans un coin passablement sombre voulant se réintroduire dans l'ombre qu,était ça vie.**

**Puis James s'avança et commença à parler durant ce temps on aurait cru , non on a entendu des gloussements venant de nul autre que Cristelle en grand partie et le reste du reste de la gente féminine préfete.**

**-Il y aura une sortie à Pré au lard , la première, le même jour que le bal pour permettre de s'acheter un costume, la deuxième sera pareil pour le bal de noël, elle sera la journée même et la dernière, car il en aura trois, sera après les examens de fin d'année, à noter que nous aurons une semaine de libre ici car pour une raison inexpliqué les examens sont devancé, Dumbledore ne nous en a pas parler , voila on vous attend à la même place c'est-à-dire ici à la même heure , le même jour la semaine prochaine et n'oublier pas les rondes le soirs chaque préfet dans sa tour. Puis sur cette note, ils commencèrent tous à partir, tous? Non, une personne était resté et guettait comme on pourrait dire sa proie. Lily pendant ce temps la regarda les préfets et se dit qu, elle devrait faire un effort pour les connaître car elle ne connaissait que Rogue, malheureusement et Cristelle. Cette dernière fondit sur James en balançant ses hanches d'une manière tout autre que pudique et dit avec un sourire qui faisait tombé tous les mecs de Poudlard,**

**-Alors mon beau James, tu sais une beauté angélique comme moi ne reste jamais longtemps seule et je t'offre le privilège d'aller au bal en ma compagnie.**

**-Oh mais ma chère , je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner votre alléchante offre que présente mais comme tu dis tu ne resteras pas longtemps seule et tu n'es sûrement pas un ange… loin de la maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu t,en ailles…en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, James dit, **

**-La discussion est close, tu peux partir.**

**Il se retourna pour aller s'asseoir près de Lily qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et regardait l'échange avec un sentiment bizarre qu'elle essayait de repousser mais en ne sachant c'est quoi cela est assez difficile. Quand à elle, Cristelle décida de ne pas bouger et de trouver qui était l'élue et rajouta,**

**-Puis-je au moins savoir qui à la chance d'y aller avec toi mon beau?**

**James vit le regard de James devenir d'un noir aussi intense qu'était le noir de ses cheveux et devint assez effrayé, James se retourna et lança se regard vers Cristelle en grinçant des dents et serrant les points pour maîtriser sa colère, il en avait plus que marre de toutes ces petites poupées plastiques qui venaient dans sa vie seulement pour l'argent et la beauté. Il dit en tremblant plus pour la faire s'en aller que pour de vrai, il s'en foutait un peu d'elle mais celle-la commençait vraiment à l'agacer,**

**-L'entrevue est terminer, puis il repris sa joie et dit Veuillez ne plus jamais prendre de rendez-vous. Apeuré de ses soudaines réactions et vexé de s'être fait rire d'elle par nul autre que Lui! Partit mais ce promis mentalement de revenir en charge bien assez tôt, elle n'était pas la plus belle et populaire et briseuse de cœur pour rien.**

**((((((((((((((((((((())))))))(SALLE COMMUNE GRYFFONDOR((((((((()))))((((((((((((((((**

**Deux des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard et un autre qui la ressemblance variait beaucoup vers le ras discutait joyeusement ensemble sur le sujet de leur ami absent.**

**-hey les gars, je crois que notre Jamichou national est tombé amoureuse d'une tête rousse…**

**-Wow Patmol sa me surprend venant de toi…**

**-Je sais Lunard ne vante pas que je sois un excellent penseur. À bien y penser allez vas-y un petit peu….**

**-euh c'était car tu avais réussi à trouver cela ….Sirius, le dénommé Patmol, pris alors une moue faussement vexé, mais pour en revenir à cela, il n'aurait jamais fait tout cela pour une fille, en plus ils sont si beaux ensembles. En plus Lily est vraiment d'agréable compagnie, elle a commencé à s'ouvrir un peu plus et il n'y a que cela qui peut l'aider à tout surmonter mais une seule chose, pour moi, il faudrait y dire tôt pour. Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa la tête tristement.**

**-Eh Rem, fit un Sirius réellement vexé par la conduite de leur ami, on te l'a déjà dit, tu n'es qu'un gros nounours!**

**-Non, je suis un… un ..un meurtrier sanguinaire et sans scrupule.**

**-As-tu réellement déjà tué quelqu'un? Demanda un Sirius « Sérious »!**

**-Non.**

**-Bon alors tu vois, tu n'es qu'un gros nounours, s'écria Sirius enjoué. Puis Rémus soupira et dit, on va se coucher les mecs? Les deux autres acquiescèrent simultanément et allèrent se coucher.**

**Lily regarda James légèrement troubler de toutes les réactions qu'il avait eu, elle ne savait plus trop quoi pensée à ce sujet et se dit qu, une petite marche au dehors lui ferais du bien, elle aimait bien la sensation de marcher dans cette période s'y de l'année sur un coucher de soleil .Mais James réagit au quart de tour et lui prit la main, ce simple geste leur transmis un léger frissonnement de plaisir. Lily se retourna tranquillement de peur de voir les yeux d'un noir intense qu'il avait abordé tout à l'heure. Mais la seule chose qu'elle vit fut de jolis yeux noisettes dans lesquelles on pouvait plonger dedans .bref le mme James que d'habitude.**

**-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais disons que les filles de son genre son exaspérante. Tu allais où seule?**

**Il avait encore sa main dans la sienne et explosa de joie en le voyant.**

**-Dans le parc.**

**-Seule? Je n'oses pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il avait des serpentas même si tu es entièrement capable de te défendre seule. **

**Je viens avec toi, dit-il d'un ton sans répliques mais gentil.**

**Elle n'était pas pour s'en plaindre car il avait raison sur le fait que si elle croisait les serpentards elle risquait d'avoir de gros problèmes.**

**Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'au lac où l'on pouvait voir un magnifique ciel orangé et rose entrecoupé de verte montagne. Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et regardèrent le ciel quelques instant.**

**Puis l'instant où Lily s'en attendait le moins, James prit la parole assez nerveusement,**

**-Lily, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît et qu'on se côtoie mais j'adore être avec toi, ta compagnie m'est chère. En plus, on va à tous les bals ensemble. Il prit une petite pause et devient plus rouge que jamais, elle prit le temps de demandez,**

**-Ça va bien ?**

**Car elle se demandait bien qu'elle était son intention… C'est alors qu'il prit son courage à deux mains et dit,**

**-Voudraistusortiravecmoi, il toussa comme pour s'éclaircir la voix et repris,**

**-Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi?Voila c'était fait, maintenant, il était sur qu'elle dirait non après tout, tout ce qui lui arrive doit l'effrayer. Il ferma désespérément les yeux en attendant la réponse fatale. Lily quand à elle était un peu sur le choc elle ne s'attendait pas à cela et elle avait peur aussi car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait mais elle ce dit qu'il ne jouerait certainement pas un tour. Puis James brisa encore soudainement le silence majestueusement installé et interpréta par un non de sa part et dit embarrassé,**

**-C'est normale… mais il ne pus finir sa phrase car quelque chose avait fait du bruit mais en fait c'était Lily qui avait dit oui mais il ne l'entendit pas et continua dans sa lancée,**

**Que tu ne veuilles pas, c'est…. Cette fois-ci encore il arrêta mais ce à cause de la main de Lily sur la sienne, elle répéta plus fort cette fois,**

**-Oui…..**

**MisTyCc**

**Voila un nouveau chapitre!**

**Désoler su retard mais je suis très occupé en ce moment et le 7 ième est déjà commencé s'agi juste de vous pour que je le mettre et en plus je me suis blessé au doigt de la main que j'écrit,alors pour écrire c'est pas le fun...Merci à mes chers réviewer sans vous J'en aurais pas!alors merci a: Thealie**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy,HarryPotter007,Hermioneuh etElectra97!...**8000 quelque mots je croyait jamais arriver a cela!**

**MisTyCc**


	7. mauvais pressentiment

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivèrent encore une fois main dans la main mais ils ne la lâchèrent que rendu a leur table. Bien que Lily fût extrêmement gênée, la main chaude de James dans la sienne lui donna le petit courage nécessaire en surplus. On pus voir deux visages s'illuminés a la venu que se couple.

YAHOO Lily James!Lalalala!cria nul autre que Sirius.

Siri s'il te plait ne le crie pas trop fort, supplia James.

C'est vrai, il a raison, s'il fallait que le fan club l'apprenne on va passer un mauvais quart d'heure……en voyant la mine apeuré de Lily il rajouta, ben oui on ne pourra pas dormir, on serait trop occupé par notre farce bien que cela est plaisant…expliqua Rémus.

Pendant que j'y suis, rendez vous ce soir dans votre salle commune, ce serait bien de parler de « vous savez quoi », il avait dit cela en regardant les autres gars qui eux acquiescèrent, à Lily, le plu stot est le mieux surtout que vous êtes ensembles…Super

Lily se demandait vraiment de quoi étais-il question car ça l'avait l'air vraiment sérieux mais elle se jura de ne pas trop y penser et de l'apprendre ce soir à la place de se faire des mauvaises idées. Le reste du déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude joyeusement et Lily pris bien soin de manger sous un œil surveillant de Sirius qui c'était mis en tête de toujours la surveiller en mangeant pour qu'elle mange. Le sujet dériva sur le quidditch, James étant capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor et Sirius un des deux batteurs, leurs sujets les plus souvent abordés étaient le quidditch et leurs blagues. Puis James dit à Sirius d'aller faire passer le message aux autres membres de l'équipe qu'il y aurait un entraînement le lendemain soir sur le terrain de l'école à 6 heures exactement. Puis la cloche sonna.

Bon allez les gars cours de Potions et deux heures en plus, je le sens pas vraiment, dis James en se dirigeant vers les cachots sa main bien prise avec celle de lily.

James de un tu le sens jamais le cours de potion mais je crois que cette fois-ci tu as raison, je le sens moi aussi, il eu alors plusieurs regard sous entendu, dit Remus, mais bon on a pas le choix allons affronter le diable.

Lily se fit alors entraînée de force à l'arrière du cachot par la main de James, cela la fit sourire ce qui ne manqua pas à l'œil de cornedrue .Arriver au fond, elle soupira, ils avaient réussi à la faire sourire mais le rire enfantin qu'elle avait était encore bien loin, en pensant à cela, elle devint nostalgique et plein d'heureux souvenir avec ses parents lui revient en tête. Puis elle entendit un bruit tout à fait avec son souvenir, le professeur l'appelait.

EVANS pour la cinquième fois arrêter de rêvasser en classe, lui cria-t-il.

Cela eu l'effet d'une gifle pour Lily et d'un coup elle vit que tous les visages de la classe tourner vers elle, d'interrogateur de la part des griffonnis et de sourires malveillant de la part des sepentards. Tout cela en même qu'elle était encore mêler dans les souvenirs qu'elle venait de voir fit qu'elle tomba évanoui, James eu le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

Potter puisque qu'elle y est déjà emmener la a l'infirmerie et pas la peine de revenir dans ce cours, émit le professeur dans un son ressemblant à un sifflement de dégoût. Il prit ses choses et ceux de Lily les rapetissa magiquement pour pouvoir transporter Lily, les rangea dans sa poche et partit avec. A peine eu-t-il mis les pieds dans l'infirmerie que madame soigntout accoura vers lui en débitant plein de phrase.

Miss Evans, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu mon dieu pauvre petite avec tout ce qui lui arrive,

Puis elle bombarda James de question, Ou? Quand? Comment? Et pourquoi pour résumé?

Dans la classe de potions, il y a quelques minutes, elle rêvassait en classe et le professeur la vue mais elle est assez effacée…, elle s, est évanoui, vous comprenez, soigntout hocha la tête positivement puis il continua son récit pendant que l'infirmière lui donnait une potion pour dormir sans avoir de rêves, alors le professeur la ridiculisé devant tout le monde et en plus je croit qu'elle pensait à ses parents, en terminant la voix de James s'était quelque peu cassé.

Très bien vous pouvez quittez maintenant Potter.

Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle sera choquée de se réveiller seul ici ?

D'accord mais que vous et personnes d'autres.

Merci! Puis James alla s'asseoir au chevet de son bien-aimé et passa un bon moment à regarder ses beaux cheveux de feu contrastant avec la literie blanche, il la regarda ainsi pendant une heure sans se lasser. Puis vers 12h00 les autres maraudeurs accoururent à l, infirmerie on pus entendre Soigntout crier

C'est une infirmerie ici pas un zoo, entre autre. Puis elle arrêta, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter. James était content que ses amis aient pensés à lui apporter de la nourriture. Puis, il fut obliger d'aller au cours de Flitwick car l'infirmière allait prêter une crise sinon mais il partit avec un mauvais pressentiment, il se promit alors d'aller la revoir immédiatement à la fin des cours.

Lily se réveilla péniblement, se leva et ouvrir les yeux découvrant qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie soudainement une voix résonna dans un coin sombre où l'on pus voir Cristelle s'avancé vers elle. Lily eut peur alors elle partit vite vers la porte mais la main de Cristelle l'en empêcha, elle se retourna fit face à Cristelle et celle-ci dit

Je suis désoler, nous somme partis du mauvais pied, si James t'aime tu dois être formidable, viens je vais te présenter à mes amies. Lily n'eut pas vraiment le choix car Cristelle l'entraînait déjà dans des couloirs de Poudlard qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, elle commençait à avoir réellement peur quand elles s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir sombre qui avait l'air abandonnée depuis bien des lustres.

Nous y voila, déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

mais il n'y a personne, dit la voix tremblante de Lily.

Oh tu n'es dont pas capable d, attendre, mes enfin voila je met fin a ton attente si tu y tiens tant! Les filles? Une vois mielleuse sortit de la pénombre les entourant ensuite le reste de leur clique apparut, Lily fut paralysée de peur mais le courage qui avait fait qu'elle se retrouve à Gryffondor se réveilla en elle, elle remercia du fond du cœur le choixpeau dit avoir désigné cette maison, bien que ce soit totalement à cause d'elle.

James fut inquiet et absent du début à la fin de tous leurs cours de l'après midi, son mauvais pressentiment persistait et or habituellement cela ne dure pas. Il y avait aussi qu'il en avait parlé au autre Peter lui eu un air effrayé, Sirius inquiet pour Lily et Remus lui avait fait part que lui aussi l, avait et Remus vu sa condition de loup-garou avait les sentiment très sensible.

DRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG

James releva rapidement la tête du geste même avec tout le reste du petit groupe.

vite les gars direction l'infirmerie, dit-il d'un souffle avant de le voir partir en coup de vent suivit des autres qui avaient tous compris ce qu'il fallait faire au bout de quelque instant de course….

Continuez les gars moi j'marrête et j'vais dans la salle commune, désolez, Dit Peter d'une voix extrêmement essoufflé. Les gars ne purent qu'acquiescé et poursuivre leur folle course. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le lit de Lily mais comme pour confirmer leur dire, comme des animaux affolés, ils allèrent voir l'infirmière.

Lily est partit, demanda gentiment Remus, James étant trop énervé, il avait crut préférable de lui y aller.

oui, bien sur, il y a décela environ quinze minute Cristelle est venu la chercher.

Sirius s'écria,

Merde les gars viennent vite ….Aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, ils étaient repartis laissant une Soigntout vociférant plusieurs choses à ne pas rapporter ici. Arriver au premier coin.

J'avais raison s'empressa de dire James.

Peut-être pas, peut-être qu'elle voulait s, excusez, elle n'irait pas jusque la!

Non Sirius, je crois que James à raison, mais on devrait vérifier avec la carte, elle ne ment pas. James au mot de son ami sortit de ses poches un vieux bout de parchemins y pointa sa baguette et dit,

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, comme par magie , le parchemin devient alors un objet d'une tout autre envergure,il dévoilait tous Poudlard et où y était les gens y vivant. Très vite, ils repérèrent bien vite Lily entouré d, un nombre anormale de personne y compris Cristelle.

Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que Lily se faisait battre par les filles essayant tant bien que mal de se défendre mais c'était vraiment dure mais restait en tête un petit espoir de se faire retrouvé mais de plus en plus il amincissait.

Alors Miss Evans, regrettes-tu d'avoir rentré dans la vie de James maintenant?

Lily décida de rester muette, ce qui lui asséna un nouveau coup de pied bien qu'elle était déjà à terre, enfin elle se dit encore une fois que ce n, était pas pour rien qu'elle était à Gryffondor, pris son courage à deux mains se releva et à se moment, elle vit James arrivé avec Remus et Sirius tous trois baquettes à la main. Quand il vit Lily, une joie incroyable se déversa en lui puis une tape amicale le fit revenir à la réalité. Lily jeta plusieurs stupéfix et les maraudeurs firent les autres manquantes. Épuisé encore une fois Lily senti le sol se dérobé sous ses pieds, pendant qu'elle attendait impatiemment le sol dure et froid deux bras vinrent la retenir, puis elle sombra pour une deuxième fois de la journée dans le noir. James la voyant commencé à tombé accourut la prendre dans ses bras et il y arriva juste à temps.

Puis James trop occupé avec Lily fit signe à Sirius de parler aux filles.

Mais quel est votre problème?

Mais elle n'est pas bien pour lui nous oui, répondit Cristelle bien que Stupéfiée sur le sol. (On va dire qu, on peut parler en même temps)

Seul lui sait ce qu'il est bon pour lui ou pas, je peut vous juré que c'est tout le contraire maintenant c'est le dernier avertissement, n'y touchée plus.

C'est clair?

Un silence gênant s'installa dans les airs puis les filles commencèrent à rires nerveusement pour dire, c'est une blague, tu nous mens. Mais Remus d'un calme froid incroyable qui fit peur aux filles dit

Non, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, Ne vous approchez plus de nous sinon…. Sur ce ils partirent tous James avec Lily dans ses bras.

MissTyc

Milles fois désoler du retard et de la longueur de celui-ci d'accord mais j,ai d'excélente raison mais bon passons... sinon le prochain est complétement écrit reste a le mettre sur mon ordinateur!

Bonne lecture


	8. voyons

Désoler---------------------------------------

oui je sais ca fait longtemps désoler... mais il est quasiment finit mais avant de le mettre j'aimerais bien avoir plus de review car j'ai l'impression que y a pas bcp de monde qui l'aime or je vais me concentrer plus sur une autre que je voudrais commencer ...

alors c'est un appel au review car sans réview un auteur car jai l'impression que j'écrit mal et dites tous autant du mal)enfin pas trop lol mais dite le pareil((ouin ca se contredit mais bon())) et le bien SVP!

MERci

de la part d'une auteur pas sur d,elle du tout


	9. mauvais ressentiment deuxieme parti

James arriva seul à l'infirmerie car ils s'étaient dit que ca allaient etre trop, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans leur salle avec de la bonne nourriture…Quand il n'eut poser qu'un pied à l'interieur, Soigntout était déjà sur lui à crier ,

Mais mon dieu qu'a-t-elle eu cette fois?

Voyant que James allait se lancer dans un grand discourt, elle coupa court en disant,

Non d'accord, j'espère que vous allez m'arranger de problème , pour le moment je vais immédiatement la remetre sur pied et vous pourrez la ramener dans votre sallle mais veillez sur elle toute la nuit. James était encore sous le « choc » de ses paroles, il allait pouvoir la regarder toute la nuit, bien sur l'admirez pas… enfin pas comme Sirius fait habituellement avec le secteur féminin de Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière fit boire à Lily un liquide d'un substantce qu'on ne voulait aucunement savoir rien qu'a le voir.

Mais elle est encore inconsiente, s'exclama james.

Elle va revenir a ellle dans environ cinq minutes, maintenant ouste!

James repris pour la deuxième fois Lily dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci elle avait plus calme et avait repris des couleurs.Après le cour trajet de l'infirmerie à leur salle , il rentra dans la salle vide car le repas n'avait surement pas encore fini. Il étendit Lily sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle se reveille puis alla mouillé une petit débarbouillette au cas ou. Pendant qu'il la mouillait , il entendit faiblmentm,

James….murmura Lily.

James se precipita la voir.

Oui Lily ? oh mon dieu Lily je suis tellement désolé tout ca est de ma faute.

shuut James se n'est pas ta faute, je ,…enfin… est-ce que quelqu'un ramene a manger…j'ai un petit peu faim,finit-elle vraiment gêner, c'était la première fois ou presque qu'elle demandait quelque chose à quelqu'un.

bien sur , Sirius va bientôt arriver avec mais tu as le droit de tout me demander , je ferais tout pour toi. À ses mots, les duex jeunes gens rougirent puis se fixerent ou enfin James fixa lily qui elle regarda calmement le feu derrière lui puis Sirius entra en trombe dans leur appartement avec un plateau remplit de suculentes du moins en apparence nourritureet le posa sur la table basse devant le feu ,puis rémus entra suivit de Peter. Ils s'assirent tous sur un divan et James fit couché la tête de Lily sur ses jambes de manière à ce qu'il puisse jouer avec ses cheveux qui était vraiment doux ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Après un faible merci de Lily et un ochement de tête de James, Rémus prit la parole,

Lily tu te souviens quand j'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on te dise quelque chose sur nous?

Lily ocha la tête.

Bon , cela va peut-etre te faire un choc mais je suis un ….loup-garou ,finit-il soucieux de sa réaction mais tout ce qu'elle fit fut de dire un léger,

Et puis.

et puis ca ne te fait rien?

Non Rémus enfin je le savais déjà, c,était mon passe-temps, regarder les gens, c'est incoyable ce que l,on peut en apprendre.

Merci mille fois Lily... et il y a une autre chose, Sirius,James et Peter ont fait quelque chose pour moi, ils …..

sont devenu animagi, James en cerfs ,Sirius en chien et Peter en rat, finit-elle.

Elle vu alors des bouches effaré se dessiner devant elle et elle fut extrêment gêner et elle essay de se cacher avec se qu'elle pouvait.

C'est exactement cela, tu es vraiment intelligente.

Seul plus tard dans la soirée…..

James jouait encore dans les cheveux de Lily qui elle s'était endormi la tête sur ses jambes, elle avait vraiment l'air d'un ange puis elle commença à s'agiter et tout a coup elle dit en suppliant une personne imaginaire,

Non……. Papa , maman non…..

c'est alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, le cœur de James se brisa instantanément devant se spectacle, il sorti de sa torpeur et releva Lily pour que son dos acote son torse et il l'entoura possesivement mais tendrement de ses bras le fragile corps de Lily.Cela la calma immédiatement mais elle se reveilla aussi.

Je ne veux p;us James vivre cela,murmura-t-elle.

Ne tínquiete pas, elles vont savoir et elles ont déjà commencer à le savoir sois dit en passant qu'il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à une personne qui tien au maraudeurs.

Lily se retourna et fut surprise de se retrouver aussi proche de son visage, avança sa face et l'embrassa timidement, James surpris au début pris le contrôle et lui montra toute la passion et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Merci beaucoup pour vos réviews, je me sentait un peu délaisser :( mais la c'est fini grace a vous ;)

Merci a barbara pour l'affaire des réview anonime , je connaissait pas ca...Et luna dormeuse tu la pour ton annif!

Bon je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais c'est que pour l'autre chapitre ca ne marchait pas alors le prochain je peut vous donner son nom...

le bal d'halloween...

Merci encore a toutes les reviews et au reviewer , c'est la "paye" d'un auteur :)

Ciao!

MissTyc...


End file.
